Phantasy Star Universe: To Brighter Day, Revised!
by Squall 'Tabuukilla' Lione
Summary: Yes I know this is the third time this has gone up. Phantasy Star, a system devised to combat the growing SEED threat in the Gurhal System, only pilotable by females. What happens when Alexander, mentored by the enigmatic Hooded Man and taught in the ways of The Dragoons is the first male able to pilot a Phantasy Star? Can he survive not just the SEED but also high school life?
1. Chapter 1

**And here we are, Alex's Piloting Years! Or Dat Craaaaa~aaazy Infinity Kid's Story. As suggested by one of my friends. Also redone with an actual plan on what the hell I'm writing!**

**This is like, the third time this has gone up, so ehehehe...**

**Yup, it's Phantasy Star PLUS Infinite Stratos PLUS Gurren Lagann PLUS a bit of Evangelion. Super crossover! Sorta.**

**Anyways, I don't own any of those series above, but I do own the characters, unless say so. Eh, here goes!**

* * *

_Several years ago..._

I was walking home from school, alone, when I noticed a strange man dressed in a white turban with long blonde hair and also had on a light blue for both his pants and shirt leaning against a tree. There was a red staff or spear lying on the ground, but I paid it no heed and simply carried on my way.

He was always there. It seemed like he was watching me but he was never actually looking at me.

I know I'm gonna sound stupid, but there was one day when I was about ten I decided to go talk to him.

"Excuse mister," I asked as I went over to him, "But who exactly are you? I see you everyday after school?"

"I... my name isn't very important. I forgot it long ago... but who are who, little one?" he asked.

"I am... Alexander. Is that a spear?"

"Yes... yes it is. Why, is it what piqued your interest?"

"Uh, kinda... And, uh if you know how to use that... couldyoupleaseteachmehowtofi ght?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, smiling.

"Could... you please teach me how to fight! I want to be able to protect my friends, not have them always protecting me!" I forced out.

"Very well... but the road to becoming a Dragoon is long and hard. Will you persevere?"

"I will!" I shouted, "Please!"

"I see. Come here tomorrow at this time, after your prior arrangements at school everyday," I checked my watch to find it was 4 PM, "And if you have free time as well. But if you have arrangements with friends then put those ahead of me. One must not forget his friends in the quest to grow stronger for them."

"I will!" I nodded fiercely, before heading home.

* * *

Everyday after that, at 4PM was dedicated to training. Strangely enough everytime a friend wanted to do something, it would be at exactly 4PM, as if the 'Hooded Man' as he called himself knew that 4PM was a significant time. It's strange, but I went with it.

I learned the arts of the spear and of the Dragoons. The Dragoon's Code was part of that learning as well. It was a rather strict honor code that had to do with interactions between you and other people and life in general. The main part of being a Dragoon was not dishonoring your opponent by holding back against them.

I had two friends that were learning the art of the spear as well, but they were not Dragoons. If using a naginata was use of a spear, then I suppose Sasaki counted.

Then the incident happened. It was a terrible time. I was kidnapped in an attempt to force my sister's hand so she would abandon her defending championship match for me.

The fact she left for me wasn't what was terrible.

It's what happened during then.

"Hahaha!" I heard one voice laugh, "Man, we just gotta pick up our pay and we'll be living the good life!"

Damn, so this was all planned out. I listened to their conversation. Three people, two females and one male. Judging from their discussion, it seems that the male is in the lead. That's odd, considering the whole women-powerful-men-weak mentality of today's society due to those damned Phantasy Stars. Did I talk about those before? They're this mobile suit thing that's made to combat any SEED that pop in the Gurhal system along with wars. It's what keeps my sister busy since she's apparently the best pilot.

But I don't care. Damn those Phantasy Stars. I see men getting treated like trash because, well, they're men! That's it! It's irrational!

Enough about that, I need to escape. I'm bound, arms behind the chair, legs tied to legs of the chair, and blindfold. Alright, if I just crinkle my nose a lot... Okay, let's get this blindfold off... YES! Okay, know that I can see, I can start working on the other binds.

But I'm going to need a weapon. Scanning the dark room, I saw the one thing I trained with: a spear. Perfect.

I also keep a switchblade knife if I need to cut something, so after I snaked my right hand out of the bindings I cut myself free.

Now that I am free... These guys... I know anger isn't something a Dragoon should have...

But I am not a Dragoon here. I am a angry man who has been used like a tool when I am not one. I am someone who will make those who would use me pay for doing so.

I picked up the spear. It's not heavy. Usually it is. I was taught that by the Hooded Man that weapons are heavy because that is the weight of something that takes people's lives. I was also taught if someone innocent is killed, the weight of that life is nearly immeasurable. Innocent lives are heavy.

It's also because man is not meant to wield Death in his hands.

So that fact this spear is light... I see how it is.

"Hey, check on the ki- UGH!" I stared the woman who had tied me up in the face as I drove the spear into her heart.

"You... YOU WILL NOT HOLD ME BACK! I AM NOT A TOOL!" I roared, bringing the weapon out of her. I watched her form fall to the ground. Cold and dead.

This weapon does not feel any heavier.

My training also allows me to feel where my opponents are coming from. The other woman is closing in on me from three o'clock so I'll simply turn, extend my lance, and finish her.

Another body on the ground. Bleeding and dead.

Just the man left. I know where he is, and he's _dead_. I leapt for him, ready to stab him with my spear, but I didn't see what he drew. I just knew he drew a weapon.

We attacked at the same time... my lance going through his heart, deep enough that my hands got blood on them.

But I had to sacrifice my left eye...

Just then, an explosion caught my attention. I saw daylight... there's Sis standing there in her Phantasy Star... and she sees me with a lance through someone's heart and a knife in my eye... I think it's a knife...

Then I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, all I knew was that I had my eye back... there were bandages over it, so now I can only see with one eye... but it _feels _like there's an eye there but I know there isn't. I feel like _shit_.

"Ugh..."

"Oh, Alexander..." I grunted as Sis hugged me.

"Sorry I got myself kidnapped..." I mumbled, "I should've been stronger."

Damnit, even with all my training with the Hooded Man and I'm this weak?! No... I have to become stronger...

But I am no longer worthy of his teaching.

* * *

After a few days I was released, and I went to find the Hooded Man in the same location. I now wear an eyepatch over my left eye as well.

"It has been a while," he said, "I heard of what happened... Where is your lance?"

"I... am no longer worthy of your teaching," I sank to my knees, "I... have stained my hands with blood..."

"Innocent blood?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I... killed my captors... but it was not just. I was furious with them for using me as a tool. It was not a righteous killing, it was one of rage and malice." I sighed, "I'm afraid I no longer will be under your instruction."

I turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait," I felt a hand come down onto my shoulder, "You have at least recognized the difference when you fight. That is one lesson as a Dragoon. You are worthy of my instruction. Do not let this incident faze you, for much more must happen to shake your resolve if you wish to become a Dragoon. Be here tomorrow."

"...Thank you." I nodded fiercely. I guess I can continue my dream to be the one who pierces the heavens with my lance.

* * *

There wasn't any incidents like that one, thank goodness, but there was one afternoon when I was thirteen that I was training with him. I had already learned all of his techniques (including five that he made me swear on my life that I would never teach anyone), and we were sparring. Fiercely.

I lunged for him, but he brushed my spear aside and went for my face. I ducked and tried to ram him with my shoulder, but he jumped over me, forcing me to tuck and roll plus a parry as he tried to attack me as I was getting up. Going one hand with my spear I decided to try and punch him, but he went one hand as well and caught it, trying to twist my wrist but I caught him in surprise going for the headbutt.

It continued like this for a while, and even though I was tired, the Hooded Man looked like he could keep going for ages!

I went for one last lunge when I felt wood poke me on the chest. Damn, I had lost. I looked at his face... only to find him smiling. His eyes were looking at his shoulder joint... where my spear had managed to poke him.

"Congratulations." his smiled widened, "No pupil of mine has ever managed to even get me once during a spar. You have surpassed _all _of my expectations. And another congrats... for you are truly a Dragoon now." he helped me up, "Tomorrow, you need not come here for training. You... should find your own pupil and teach him all but the five techniques I told you not to teach."

"Why did you teach those to me not to pass on though?"

"I only taught them to you because I wanted to pass them onto a pupil I saw fit to know them... and only I can decide that, so that is why I asked you not to pass them on." he sighed, "Now, young one... as a Dragoon, leap into the sky with no regrets. Farewell... shall we meet again."

He leapt up into the trees and dashed out of sight.

I have not seen him since then.

* * *

I never forgot the Dragoon's Code and all his teachings. Everyday I go to that spot in the trees and practice with my spear, never forgetting how to fight.

Along with Sasaki and Itsuki, we were all good at fighting with spears. I don't think I mentioned they were wooden.

But even with my training I still felt weak. Hell, all my training wasn't enough to prevent me from getting kidnapped.

It was Saturday when I would use my strength. I was putting away my spear when I saw I was surrounded. Ah, I see their logos. They are of the Lancelot group, a gang around these parts that is known for being hostile and brutal. Dishonorable as well.

"Hehheh, what do we have here? A weakling fighting an imaginary enemy?" Their leader... Carth. Dressed in all black, looking like a punk with all his tattoos showing proudly.

"Carth. What do you want?" I asked, deciding to unzip the spear case.

"Well, I was just taking a bit of a walk with my gang and to show them why we're strong, I decided to make an example. Luckily you're here!"

Ha, most likely following me. I know he's a lazy bastard, he wouldn't go 'just for a walk'.

"You intended to prove strength by attacking someone who you see as weak? That isn't proving strength. That's just being a douche in general," I took out my spear- and dodge punch to the face by sidestepping, "Very well, I shall fight you. Do not do me the dishonor of holding back."

I know I shouldn't use my spear, but I shall show him my strength, which is very much channeled in this spear.

"Tch! You got lucky! And I don't care if you have that spear, I'll still win!" he charged at me with a punch. I sidestepped and brought my spear low, tripping him, but before he could fall I spun around and brought the spear up, hitting him on the head.

"Is that all you have?" I asked his face down body, "If so, then I win."

"You... I'll get you next time!" he roared, running away, "Come on guys... guys?!"

I resisted smirking as they all surrounded me, asking questions.

"How did you become so strong?!" they asked. There were other questions they asked about strength as well. I suppose these guys just follow based on strength. That isn't how life should work. I suppose I should beat that into their heads.

"Why would you follow me?" I asked them.

"Because you're strong! We follow the strongest!" they all answered.

"How many of you actually want to follow me other than that reason?" Silence. "Well, then don't follow me. I'm not the strongest, I just do what is right. If you decide you want to follow me for something besides strength, then come here in a week. Same exact time."

* * *

I left the dumbfounded group, and went on with my life. Though through the next week I seemed to be getting into a lot of trouble with others. I was playing 'vigilante', saving others if they were being bullied or something like that. I made a new friend too, her name was Maki. She was new to the school and introduced herself, and then the self proclaimed 'popular' girls began poking fun at her for having a flat chest. How rude.

After school those girls and their boyfriends started making fun of her again, and I was on cleanup duty for the week since I got into another fight. She was crying...

How dare they make an innocent girl cry! The voice of the Dragoons in my heart will not stand for this injustice!

"All of you SHUT UP!" I roared, getting inbetween Maki and her tormentors, "How dare you make her cry over something as trivial as _chest size_!"

"Ha! What's wrong Alexander, we making fun of your girlfriend?" one boy laughed.

"Wouldn't you rather be with one of us? Maybe I'll let you touch them~" one girl laughed as he grabbed my wrist, trying to drag me.

I, however, quickly pulled my hand back, and put my broom like a spear in my hands, forcing them back, "Don't you dare touch me! You are not worthy to do so! How dare you even think of trying to turn this honorable Dragoon to the dark side!"

"I think someone needs to learn his place!" another girl giggled, "Boys, why don't you show this... _punk_ why you're better than him."

"Oh no you don't," another voice called. Ah, my right hand man, Cid, "Hey Alex, you aren't going to take on these guys all by yourself, right? I mean, leave some for me!"

"Let's do this... I will defend this fair maiden's honor!" I rushed at our attackers.

* * *

It was hardly a battle, it was more like a slaughter. And no I did not kill them. Those guys were inexperienced, plus Cid and I can hold our own. Besides, Cid is my pupil in the arts of the Dragoon. Another broom helps as well.

"Are you alright, miss?" I asked Maki, "Cid, get me the tissue box."

"Y-yes..." she sniffed, "T-thank you..."

"It's no problem," I took the box and handed her a tissue, "It's just what a Dragoon does."

"So... what does a Dragoon do?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh no, here we go again!" Cid groaned, "Whyyyyy did you have to ASK?" I know I can get pretty long winded about my Dragoon speeches, and it can be irritating, especially to Cid.

"Ehehe! You guys are pretty fun... can I hang out with you?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"A Dragoon never would deny a fair maiden accompaniment." I gave a grin as I helped her up, "Well, let's go then."

"It's... fine if I'm not like them with their-"

"Be proud of who you are." I cut her off, "You are you and no one else can be you. Your body isn't what's important," I put a finger over her heart, "It's what in here that matters. What you are inside, not what you look like on the outside."

"I'll... remember that." she said with a smile that went ear to ear.

* * *

One week after the fight, I went back to the area where I told them to meet, in all those trees. To my surprise, _all of them _that had asked me about strength were there.

"Why are you here?" I asked, after jumping onto a branch and facing all of them, "What is your reason to follow me?"

There was one voice that spoke, "I... I for one like seeing the smiles on people's faces when you help them... to know you can give happiness..."I looked for the source of that voice. It was a younger member, with black hair, a white shirt, and gray jeans. Hey... I recongize that kid. He... he was a bystander who was ready to call the teachers. I guess he saw Maki smile after we helped her.

"Is that everyone's reason?" I asked.

Murmurs of agreement and several versions of that statement came up. I see...

"Will you fight for the happiness of others even if you must sacrifice your own? Will you take on the burden of being a Dragoon?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well. First order of business, DO NOT CALL ME SIR!" I bellowed, "I am your equal. There is no superiority in the Dragoons! We are all brothers, elder or younger, and there are no ranks! Get it in your head! We are EQUAL!"

"Then what shall we call you?" the same boy asked.

"Let's call him Aniki!" I couldn't find the source this time, but I know it means 'brother', "Are you fine with that?!"

"Very well... I shall be known as Aniki when we are in this group." I announced, "Now, while I may be your leader, we are equals! As the leader I will merely exist to establish order and break up arguments peacefully! Now, I know you are all itching to know about combat and what not, but the first thing about being a Dragoon is that you must know the Dragoon's Code, for that is what gives me my strength!"

I could see the disappointment in some of their eyes, but they'll learn. Now to teach them this code...

* * *

It was three weeks since then.

"Heard you took over Carth's gang," Sasaki said as I walked with her and Itsuki to school.

"I didn't so much _take over _the gang, it's more that I've reformed them. They're no longer gangsters, but Dragoons."

"So what _is _a Dragoon?" Itsuki asked.

"A Dragoon is a person who will defend the innocents and keep the peace." I explained, "We fight with spears and honor."

"Spears?" Sasaki asked, "Are you teaching them?"

"I have taught them combat. But first I taught them the Dragoon's Code, which is how we conduct ourselves with honor and respect. For example, we do not strike first, unless it is to defend someone."

"Huh, that's pretty cool. Maybe I should make my own code and teach it to people." Itsuki shrugged.

"So you take those who would be outcast by society as punks and transform them into honorable people... I should make a code for innocents to grow up and become a person who adheres to the rules." Sasaki stared off into the distance.

"Well, how about this?" I suggested, "What about we make our factions, and we lead our own, plus find a person who can succeed us, and keep the peace in this town? Sasaki can try to prevent fall to the dark side, I shall redeem those who can be saved-"

"And I take out the complete monsters?" Itsuki asked impatiently, "You got yourself a deal."

"If it shall benefit this town. So as the three leaders, we instruct our fellow members to _not _attempt an initiation, so those who join shall do it of their own free will." Sasaki clarified, "And also as the three leaders we keep the peace between the groups. What else should be a requirement for joining?"

"If a girl wishes to join, we must ensure that she will not use her status as a female to-" I started.

"Understood." Sasaki cut in, "I... I don't like the inequality. The glares of males as I have passed by, even if I haven't done anything towards them... It's not a fun world."

"Yeah... so we should definitely have equality," Itsuki nodded fiercely, "Meet up in a week about this again? You talk it over with your guys."

* * *

I talked it over with the Dragoons, and they're fine with it. Besides, in a group of mostly males, it's good to have equality. I've also reformed their dress so they look uniform as Dragoons. It's always a sky blue buttoned shirt that was to be left unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath and navy blue jeans, plus hair is combed nicely. It looks more and more uniform as we went on, and we looked less like punks and more like a militia.

After I taught the first generation the Dragoon's Code, then came the knowledge of the art of a spear. They were eager to learn, and with eagerness comes progress since I refused to teach them more until each and every one of them had mastered the last technique. It's a good way to motivate people to do better as they wished to really help people. Plus I also taught them unarmed combat. You will not always have the pleasure of wielding a weapon.

I decided to secretly observe them from the roofs one day, just to see who was really with us. To my surprise, each and every one of them had taken the code to heart, and they helped each person they could. Hell, they even got it down to the whole 'Offer your opponent a chance to join you to gain the strength of justice' part. And I know I heard battle cries of 'Do not dishonor me by holding back, as I will not dishonor you by holding back!'.

I've raised good people, I guess.

I met up with Itsuki and Sasaki, who had formed their factions. Sasaki's faction was known as the Nagatos, a sort of samurai sort of class that held themselves high in regards of honor and virtue. They never acted 'Holier than thou', and made themselves known through deeds by stopping something bad before it happened.

Itsuki had trained a militia known as the Speartrons that were tasked with defending people from gang attacks, almost like mine except his was more militaristic. We got our groups together and forged the Spear Treaty, as a reminder that we are all working together and rivalries should not be formed between the groups.

After all, we were all going to be helping this city/town. None of us need a gang war. I'm not denying we're gangs, it's just we happen to be formed for justice.

Afterwards, it wasn't uncommon to see a figure that looked like it had a spear leaping across buildings, to have the feeling that there was a secret policeman just waiting for someone to make a move, or the feeling that there was someone waiting to protect you in every corner. For once, it felt safe in this city.

The Dragoons got pretty big, so I had to select three other leaders to help me. Cid wasn't one because he was my right hand man and I like to keep him close. We were known as the Four Winds of The Dragoons if we were together. I was The North Wind, the others had South, East, and West. The Hooded Man... I just referred to him as The High Wind.

Then there came the day for possible Phantasy Star candidates to test out their compatibility with the Phantasy Star system. This was also the day where I was supposed to be taking my Senior Academy entrance exams.

All I can say? Damn this school and it's maze like hallways. Seriously, I am so lost it ain't even funny.

Okay, it's really damn dark here... where is my flashlight? Hey, don't look at me like that. When you learn to be prepared for anything, a flashlight is a very important part to that preparation.

But damn this corridor looks like it could go on forever... Okay, I guess I'll make a right here... I can sense something. Open these doors...

Holy crap I'm in the room with the Phantasy Star... It's white and light green, as if it was some from futuristic movie of sorts.

Is it... crying? They... left it alone? I recall there was one lesson with the Hooded Man about machine spirits, that each machine had two parts to it, like a person. Shell and spirit, shell being the physical part of the machine while the spirit was what ran it. I see what he meant now. Could this machine spirit be attempting First Contact?

"Machine Spirit..." I called out, "Are you lonely? I... I don't think I can pilot you, but I can accompany you. For a little while, anyways."

Screw the fact I might have to repeat the year again or settle for some crap Academy, this machine spirit needs my frickin' help! What Dragoon would I be to deny this poor spirit help?!

I walked closer and closer to the machine, hand stretched out.

"Hey, you in there! You can't be in here!" a female voice called out. Eff no! This machine spirit needs someone to look after it! I broke into a sprint, hand still outstretched, when it collided with the Phantasy Star.

A flash of light temporarily blinded me. Then I saw a pattern, a spiral pattern to be exact. It looked so much like it was taken from Gurren Lagann... then that Spiral Pattern lit up green, starting from the center and going out.

When I could see... I was _piloting _the Phantasy Star. It fit exactly like armor, it was almost like I was wearing normal clothes as well, with just a little more weight added. It didn't look like any of the ones I saw on TV and whatnot, this one seemed to be made just for me...

"What?! No, that's impossible! Males can't pilot a Phantasy Star!" I heard another female voice.

Smirking in the darkness, I replied, "Then how do you explain me?"

* * *

To save me from being dissected and used as a government lab rat, my oh-so-loveable sister decided to enroll me in the Phantasy Star Academy here on Luna. It was hard breaking the news to my fellow Dragoons, but the other three Winds swore they would uphold the ideals of the Dragoons, written forever in the Dragoon's code.

Sasaki and Itsuki had it a bit hard too, but they can manage.

Hell, the farewell before I got into the SkyTram to take me there was amazing.

"AH-NI-KI! AH-NI-KI! AH-NI-KI! AH-NI-KI!" my fellow Dragoons chanted.

"Dragoons, silence, for I wish to part you with a few words," I called out, calming the din of their chants, "Before I go, I am going to remind you that you must always uphold the ideals of the Dragoons and the Dragoon's Code! Remember that power does not make you right, but that righteousness gives you power to overcome the darkness in this world! Keep your spear close by and never strike an innocent being, for we uphold justice in this world! With our combined lances-"

"WE SHALL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" they finished.

"Farewell, no! Until I see all of you again! I will be back, count on it!" I gave a quick salute before I got on.

As the tram began to leave, I could still hear the shouts of: "AH-NI-KI! AH-NI-KI! AH-NI-KI! AH-NI-KI!"

"You're quite the crowd pleaser." My sister, Cynthia, who had black hair like me, but was dressed in all black, save for the dress shirt, said, "Also, why have you not changed into your school uniform?"

"Changing into that uniform means I have surrendered myself to them. I first wish to mark myself as a Dragoon, then perhaps I shall give the uniform some thought, if my dear sister would be as so kind?"

"Hmph, just don't go causing any trouble." she grunted.

* * *

Anyways, I didn't have many belongings I wanted to bring, just my usual practice lance, two extra changes of Dragoon uniforms, the other things I needed would be shipped there.

So now I'm sitting in the middle of this classroom, bored out of my skull, with it being as silent as a battlefield before the word 'Charge!' is yelled.

Odd stares from everyone, simply because I'm a guy. Well, I shall show them the might of the Dragoons when I have the chance.

"Alexander!"

"Ah! Yes, ma'am?!" I asked, immediately sitting up straight, "Er, sorry Miss Horaki."

Miss Horaki is our main instructor, and we're supposed to be getting backup since the regular school structure here is two teachers. Miss Horaki is a brunette with hair that goes down to about her shoulder, and she's wearing the standard uniform for this school, which is white top and bottom, but she has three blue rings on her right sleeve which mark her as an instructor.

"Well Alexander, it's your turn for introductions." she told me. Whoa, my last name starts with 'N'. Damn I must've really zoned out! It is not like a Dragoon to be unaware of his surroundings!

"Very well," I stood up and walked to the front of the class and turned around, facing all of them with a confident look, "My name is Alexander Seta Narukami," Ignoring their sparkly eyes! "If you're wondering why I'm not wearing the school uniform, it's simple really. Back home, which is also on Luna, it's actually the town-slash-city area known as Sevasan, this is the uniform of the group that I run known as the Dragoons. We help to ensure justice on the streets and attempt to redeem those who have fallen to the darkness of their hearts."

"So like a gang?" a familiar voice asked. Hey, if it isn't Sena Ebilu, my old sparring partner from all those years back and my first childhood friend! She's got light brown hair that runs all the way down to her chest and of course is wearing the uniform of the school. Of course, that question got some reactions.

I cleared my throat, "Well, as much as we do not think of ourselves that way, I suppose we are one. However we have a code of morals that we run by that is very strict when it comes to our actions-"

"Yeah! I heard about them!" a girl at the back of the class called out, "Aren't you guys the ones that come down from the skies if someone's being like, attacked or something with those lances or spears! I saw a news report about that!"

Ah, that news report. Not my fondest memory, since that damn reporter kept trying to put us down. And the fact the gender inequality issues are in effect does not help when the reporter is female and will probably bend the truth.

"Whatever you saw on that may have been twisted, since I am sure you are all aware of the inequal treatment of men and women outside in the world out there." I clarified, "But yes, we help those in need and would then extend a hand to the perpetrator to help them see their past wrongs and attempt to correct them. Before you ask, many of them actually stick with us."

The shock of their faces is kinda priceless, but I am not one to derive pleasure from such a source.

"That's quite enough."

"Oh, hey there sis-" WHACK! Geez, that's another two thousand brain cells killed.

"It's Miss Narukami to you."

"Ah, another thing regarding physical violence," I told them, "I let you get the first hit in. You have to earn all the others." And with that, I dodged my sister's seconds assault on my precious brain which enables my tactics and thinking, "Thank you, dear sister, for allowing me to demonstrate." I gave a slight bow before returning to my seat.

"I see you wasted no time showing your flare for theatrics."

I gave a goofy grin before returning to my normal face, "I am sorry for causing a disturbance, Miss Horaki."

"I-it's no problem, uh, I'm sorry to cut introductions short, but Cynthia, if you please?" Secretly taking out my noise cancelling headphones out...

"Ah, yes Hikari." my sister cleared her throat, "I am Cynthia Narukami, and I will be your other homeroom instructor for the rest of this Academic year-"

And cue the screams. Yeah, I know how popular my sister is. Guess why I brought the headphones!

After a while Sis gave me a glare which means it's time to take off my headphones. Ah thank goodness I avoided what may have been ruptured eardrums!

I tried paying attention to the lesson, but it's difficult... I wonder how machine spirit is doing right now?

Hey, the lesson's on the AI, or what I call the Machine Spirit! I'd bring up that lesson but no one would understand it.

"Alexander, do you understand?" Miss Horaki asked.

"Er, not really. However, with the Artificial Intelligence, or as I like to call it, a Machine Spirit, I'm not sure if you're saying it's a part of the machine or an entirely separate entity all together."

"Well, Alexander, it's quite simple. The AI, or Machine Spirit... erm, could you define that term?" I swear I saw Sis roll her eyes.

"I was taught that every machine has two parts. The shell, or the physical make up, like the Phantasy Star parts like the armor and weapons, and then there's the spirit, which is what you call AI, which is the living part of the machine that thinks and makes decisions. I understand a self-aware AI can be dangerous, but don't you think it's cruel for a Machine Spirit to not even be aware of its own thoughts? Oh, I must apologize for derailing the lesson!"

"When you put it that way, yes, the AI would be a separate entity. But it has been trained and programmed to not cause harm to the pilot. Is that the information you wanted?"

"Yes, Miss Horaki. Thank you." I could hear murmurs in the back, generally making comments on how smart I was and whatnot. I'm not really that smart, it's just that I have a lot of time to think.

* * *

Lunchtime swung around pretty quickly, and my stomach is actually pretty empty. It's a good thing I decided to pack a sandwich! Ah, ham, chicken, bacon, lettuce, cheddar cheese all in a toasted sub! Delicious! And it's still warm!

"Alexander? You're not going to buy lunch?" some girls asked.

"Well, first off it's just Alex," I shrugged, "And second, I like to make my own food sometimes. It's nice to know that I can hold my own at times. Third, I really should've gotten a part time job so I could have some money."

"Alex, you don't know? Lunches are provided by the school." Sena said from behind. Just so you know I knew she was there.

"Wait, say what?" I asked, nearly dropping my sub, "Uh... _right_, because I totally knew that! Ahaha! Oh who am I kidding I'm not fooling anyone, am I?"

"Nope! Anyways, let's catch up! There's been so much time that has passed since I last talk to you!"

Oh crap I forgot she's really hyper and flirty... Tactics, tactics, need to get out of this situation-

"And there's no way you're getting out!"

Well, crap. Here goes, I suppose.

* * *

**And so begins the epic tale of Alex's years as a mecha pilot.**

**Tell me what you guys think about it! I hope it's good, but I'm just gonna keep on writing it!**


	2. Pierce The Heavens!

**FINALLY, Chapter Two of PSUR, TBD!**

**And yeah, time for more of Alex being his Dragoon self.**

**Yaaaay!**

**As usual, I don't own anything but mah original characters.**

* * *

"So, how have things been?" Sena asked in an excited tone as she finished dragging me to the roof.

"Fine, how about you?" I flashed a grin, "How has life been treating you?"

"Oh, you would not believe it! It's so amazing here! She gushed, "Seriously, how can you eat that sandwich with all the other amazing food here?!"

"I like the food I make, and I like a homemade meal," I shrugged, "But enough about me. What happened all the years you were gone?"

"Well, you know why we left, right? I got picked for it and then they whisked me off… but you'll be a lot behind here though," Sena looked concerned, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I may have fallen behind, but if I must pick up with all of you, I shall bear the burden." I looked up into the sky, "I will aspire to keep up with all of you."

"Wow, you really _have _changed," Sena let out a gasp, "But I like this new you! You used to be all hyper and everywhere and now… now you're so mature and all of that. It's just… amazing…"

"People change," I grinned, "Just like the world nowadays." I looked at my watch, "Ah, time to head back to the classroom."

* * *

As Ms. Horaki continued the lesson on the basics of piloting, since weapon usage and training occurs when students here are much younger, I scribbled down notes furiously, my pen dashing across the paper, back and forth.

"Um… Alex… are you getting this?" Ms. Horaki stopped the lesson as she noticed me writing mass amounts of notes.

"Yes ma'am." I instantly replied, looking up to quickly check my diagram was correct, "Right, so shield counter is there, along with speed meter… and then the configuring options are here… yes, it's correct. Sorry to disrupt class."

"I-it's fine…" Ms. Horaki continued with the lesson as I frantically kept up with her, "Oh, before I forget, we need to pick a Representative for this class."

"I vote for Alex!" a loud chorus of girls rang out.

I shook my head, still remaining seated, "Thank you for all the faith you have in me, but too be honest, I don't have much experience. I am trying to learn how-"

"I object to this!" a redhead yelled out, her hair shimmering in the sunlight coming through the window. She marched on up to me and poked me on the chest in between each word, "I refuse to be represented by a weak man like you!"

That was the snapping point.

"Then how do you prove me as weak?" I growled, which made her step back, "You have barely known me for a day and already call me weak, just because I am a man? There are plenty of men stronger than me out there and I am sure you too would call them weak. Just because of my gender has nothing to do with it!"

"W-what would you know!" she argued back.

"A lot more than you'd think." I shot back, "You are in no position to call me weak, unless you show me yourself that-" I caught her wrist as her hand came to slap me, "Please don't try to hit me. Physical violence is very unnecessary when words can be used."

"You would dare touch me?!"

"You swung first. It was but self defense."

"Tch! Anyways, then I challenge you for the position of Representative!"

"Very well, if it a duel you desire, so be it. After school, at the courtyard."

"Y-you have an Phantasy Star?!"

"Oh, I wasn't clear. I meant on foot. Like how this dispute should be settled." It made sense, after all. The better fighter on foot would do better in a exoskeleton suit made for combat, correct?

"WHAT?!" Redhead snarled, "Of course not! We'll duel with the Phantasy Stars!"

"But, logically-"

"No, shut up!"

"At least hear out a logical argument."

"Ugh! That tone of yours is so annoying!" she stormed off.

"Ms. Horaki, when will the duel be?" I turned around to face our teacher, "Though I would like some time to even get acquainted with its functions, I wouldn't like to keep… er…"

"Rosa. You best remember that." Rosa (the redhead) snarled.

"Very well then. I wouldn't like to keep her waiting for too long… ah, a week, perhaps?"

"T-that should be good enough," Ms. Horaki nodded, "Would anyone else like to step up?"

There was that awkward silence that occurs when someone invites others to join in on a personal fight between two people. Okay, it wasn't really personal for me, but for Rosa, yes, it was.

* * *

Ah, end of the day.

I walked out of the classroom, humming a tune I heard somewhere that I can't remember.

"Excuse me!"

"Yes?" I turned around to see an older girl jog up to me, "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh, yeah… Hold on, let me catch my breath…"

"It's no problem. I am in no hurry." I smiled, "What is it?"

"I heard you were going up against Rosa." she grinned, "I thought you could use some help in learning how to use a Phantasy Star."

"Ah, I'm deeply sorry. I wish I could let you, but I want this to be Rosa and my fight alone. I want to learn how to do it myself so I can say I went up with what I had. Sorry if it seems like a pride thing, but that's how I want to face her," as I started to walk away, I turned around and waved, "Though, thank you very much for the offer!"

"E-eh? But you'll be beaten!"

"So be it." I shrugged, "If that is the price I pay for being as so foolish as to choose to duel her, then I will pay it. In fact, I had no idea she was a Representative."

Ha, Alex, look what you've gotten yourself into already.

I found my room not too long afterwards. Room 239, end of the hall. Not bad. Unlock the door, head in.

It's very nice, I'll give them that. Cherry finishing on the tables, queen sized mattresses that the money that went there could be put into better uses, a large TV, computers that look very fancy… I'll probably check the parts and have Cid tell me if the computer is actually up to snuff. There's also someone in the shower.

I set my bag down at the bed farther from the window, since there were some bags nearby the other. Wait-

Before I could exit the room and leave a note, a person came out of the shower.

This person of course, because the universe has a cruel sense of humor, was Sena.

"Ah, Sena. Sorry, you came out of the shower before I could leave," I closed my eyes, "I am sorry for protruding upon your privacy-"

I sensed a killer aura and rolled out of the way, taking out my practice spear in the process and blocking her attack with a wooden short sword, "Apologies, but I won't just take a hit. Please, just let me head outside and you can change, then call me back in."

I walked away, back towards her, spear still in my hand.

Once the door was closed and locked behind me, I started whistling a song known as 'Living Universe', if I recall correctly. Cid knew all sorts of music that I didn't' know about. I'll have to talk to him about getting my own theme music… you know, just for when I enter into one on one battles. You never know when you'll need it.

"Oh! It's Alexander!"

"It's just Alex," I sighed. Wow that is a lot of girls. Then again I am in the middle of the hallway. Understandable, "Is there something you all need? Sena should be nearly done changing in there."

"E-EH?! YOU S-SAW SENA-"

"SENA YOU SNEAKY-"

I heard the door unlock, "Ah, she's done. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow."

I entered the room, then sat on the bed, facing Sena.

"…Thanks for leaving."

"No problem." I fished through my bag, "Ah, my spare clothes… oh wait, I need my Academy uniform… Where is it… ah." I pulled it out, still folded and all, "I need to take a shower."

After taking a shower, I decided to go straight to sleep, since Sena had fallen asleep already. It would've been nice to talk, but I'll settle.

* * *

After class the next day, I decided to do some training.

And what constitutes for a Dragoon's training?

Leaping from the ground to the roof, of course. Oh, not in a single leap though.

Also, since I have to be flexible and be able to adapt to a variety of positions, doing flips and all that is necessary, along with stretches.

Afterwards Sena wanted to test my abilities as a fighter, simply because we hadn't had a nice tussle in a while. She was always fond of her short swords. I've tried it out before, and it's not a half bad secondary weapon if my primary spear is knocked away. They're fast, lethal if you know where to strike, and you can string together a combination of moves that can be hard to counter.

However, a spear in my opinion is always superior.

"Hyah!" Sena lunged with her sword, but I rolled to the side then spun around, knocking her sword to the side with my spear. She leapt back before I could go for a punch, and she nearly got my hand as well, "Wow, you're really good at this!"

I grunted as she leapt back from my spear's range, "Thanks. I learned from one of the best."

"So, who was this mysterious teacher?" she hesitated, "Um, Alex-"

"I win." In her hesitation from me not answering, I managed to knock her sword away while she was off guard and then put the spear right over her heart, "Remember Sena, never hesitate in a battle like that. That could get you killed."

"…Oh." she realized where my spear was, "But you are really good at this! But unfortunately the mass production models here are mainly for short swords…"

"I can't use a spear?"

"I'm not sure, we might have a few that have that as their primary weapon. Most mass production models are suited only for one weapon training… and since Rosa has her own unit, it's outfitted with a storage unit, meaning it might have multiple weapons."

"So the odds are not in my favor?"

"Despite your skills," Sena shook her head, "I'm sorry to say that she'll most likely win."

"Well, I can accept those odds, but I will show her that specs don't mean everything."

"So how are you going to win?"

"I'll find a way." I crossed my arms, "Round three-"

"Alex!" a familiar voice called out.

"Sasaki, what the hell are you doing here?!" I called back, "And how the hell did you get past security?!"

"I said I came to visit Alexander Narukami, and I was leader of the Nagatos. Our reputation has spread here, obviously, as they let me past."

Sasaki was dressed in her Nagato uniform. For girls, in consisted of a white blouse and a black skirt that went down to halfway down her shins, all complete with a black jacket that was a bit tight that went down past her waist. On her back she had a naginata, which she drew into a combat position.

"I see… you wanted to spar?" I raised an eyebrow, "Well, no need for the surprise, but very well then."

"Alex… who is this?" Sena asked with a tilted head.

"An friend. Now Sena, you may want to get back. Things… might get ugly." I loosened my arms and got into a combat stance, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. You?"

"Same. Now… don't hold back!" I leapt forward and sailed through the air, spear ready to strike. She blocked it by putting her naginata horizontally and pushing up, parrying my stab. Before she could spin her naginata and go for a slice, I dropped my spear, landed on the ground, caught my spear then blocked her slash attempt. Leaping back, I managed to fend off against her repeated slash attacks, each one getting faster and faster.

Since we were getting dangerously close to the other students, I started dodging and leapt out the window, landing after doing a backflip.

"Alright, you've lasted long enough!" Sasaki grinned. I know that grin. Shit. "Here goes! Nagatos' secret technique!"

She began her assault. It was rapid slashes from all three hundred sixty degrees around me, meant to be so fast you can't keep up.

However, I never showed her how I can counter it. Of course, Itsuki has his own counter, but no one has ever seen the techniques I learned from the Hooded Man. I'll settle for the most basic one, the High Jump.

"Dragoon Technique, High Jump! To the heavens!"

In the split second she was moving to another position I sprang up into the air, and most likely from shock she stopped when she didn't hit anything, and off balance from missing a high speed move.

Which is when I fell down to the world onto her shoulders, forcing her onto the ground. Normally I'd have my spear out but if this is done correctly I can impale someone even if it's just wood.

"Victory, Alexander." I chuckled as the spear was pressed over her neck, "So, I win?"

"Yeah…" I helped Sasaki up, "Well, that was fun, if short."

"Damn, I never knew you could jump like that… You owe me a massage when you visit home."

"Very well then."

"I'll hold you to it." she patted me on the back, "Stay safe, will you?"

"Don't worry. I won't get into anymore fights."

"YOU WHAT?!" she whipped around, "What do you mean ANYMORE?"

"Well…"

I told her of what happened, so Sasaki calmed down.

And by calmed down I mean freaked out for my safety. I told her that I already knew what I was getting myself into. Yes, a Representative Pilot is indeed a formidable foe, but when she called the me, the Leader of the Dragoons, weak, she indirectly insulted my brothers. If a leader is weak, what does that say about those who follow him? I will not simply stand by as my brothers are insulted as such! I would a bad leader then!

"But you'll be utterly humiliated!"

"Then I will do my best to go down with honor and dignity."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"Sasaki," I sighed, "I have fought on foot and know what it is like in combat on fought. I know what I can do and what my limits are. I will try my best to win, and should victory elude me, I will accept defeat."

"…You are still crazy, you know."

"I know. I am well aware of… my mental state." I grinned, "Now, you better get back before Itsuki starts calling for you."

"O-oh, right!" her cheeks flushed red and I gave her a curious look, "No! It's not-"

"I… never asked."

"…"

"…I'm going to forget you said anything."

"You're damn right."

She turned around and started walking away into the setting sun. Heh, I never thought they'd actually get together. They had a lot of… tension running through it, and Itsuki would always dodge the question (he's pretty good at it actually) while Sasaki… would simply glare until you dropped the subject. Ah, I love my friends sometimes.

But, I have a week or so to train, so it looks like I better push myself.

"You WHAT?!" Sena shrieked.

"You heard me. I obtained permission to use one of three training units with flight capabilities for training."

"Uh-huh…"

"And I want you to pilot it."

"Again, I say WHAT?!" Sena sighed, slamming her head on the desk.

"There is a stun gun function that is very long range. I simply would like to see if I can hold my own."

"So? You can't possibly…" she noticed the gleam in my eyes and stopped mid sentence. Ah, I love it when people do that, "You… you can jump that high, can't you?"

"Never said I could, never said I couldn't." I forced back an arrogant smirk, "So, are you up for it?"

"Ugh… fine, but only because I really really really wanna pilot a flying type!" she grumbled, with me smiling in victory.

* * *

I rolled to the side, dodging another bolt. I really don't like the fact the ground is made out of sand here, it gets in your eyes.

I'm holding one of the Phantasy Star's spears in my hand. It's actually not that heavy though, and it's blocking power is immense. If a bolt hit's the handle, then it's like nothing ever happened.

"To the skies!" I leapt up and came down, but Sena dodged. Damnit, this sunlight is getting irritating… that's brilliant!

Swatting away a few more stun gun bolts coming my way, I positioned myself perfectly. Now, I'll have to jump pretty high and get the right angle…

"To the heavens!" I launched myself into the air, skyrocketing up. Reaching the peak of my jump, I somersaulted and then came straight down.

"Dangit, I can't see Alex when the sun's in my eyes… activate visor!" I heard Sena say but it was too late.

"Touch the sky!" I crashed down on her with my spear, and Phantasy Star's shield activating as the spear would've pierced through her stomach. We hurtled towards the ground, but at the last second I leapt off, backflipped, and landed gracefully as Sena crashed.

"Ow… wow, you'd make a pretty good foe. Now, I'm not sure, but on the off hand that Rosa has a machine gun-"

Before she could start I ran away. Not in cowardice, but the fact that there's a girl who has a machine gun with stunning capabilities that can fly very fast, and I'm the target. I think it's acceptable to tactically retreat. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are laser bolts to be dodged.

* * *

**Match Day**

I watched the monitor as Rosa flew around, showcasing her Phantasy Star. It's lightly armored, with long ranged weaponry. A sniper rifle as well, with two missile launchers and two pistols for backup.

"Alex." Cynthia's voice turned my attention away, "Your Phantasy Star is here."

The lights came on in the one section they weren't.

"Amazing…" I said as my breath was taken away. It was beautiful. A knight's armor, purple, sleek, made for movement and jumping. Just like a Dragoon. The helmet had a dragon design, covering the eyes somewhat. In it's right hand was a silvery spear, shimmering slightly underneath the light.

"This is it. It is known as 'Highwind'. Go on. Unfortunately you'll have to change the settings to your liking during the match."

"Joy," I grinned, reaching out towards the Phantasy Star, but stopped, "Alright… take it slow."

Placing a hand on the Phantasy Star, I breathed calmly as I transferred my thoughts.

**[Music: Prototype, from Gundam 00]**

Machine Spirit, allow this humble Dragoon the privilege of being your partner. I will not wield you, but rather work with you. Together, should you choose to accept an extended hand, we shall go and pierce the heavens and all who stand between us. I know as but a human I am not deserving of a beautiful Machine Spirit such as you and-

A bright flash of light and I found myself with the Phantasy Star unit.

I take it you accept?

A holographic screen came up in front of me, reading _[Pilot Alexander Seta Narukami Recognized]_

I'm no pilot Machine Spirit, I'm just a man who's working with you, that's all.

_[You are too humble. But it's admirable.]_

Um… thank you? Now, let's go show this Rosa girl some humility, shall we?

_[Let's go.]_

Hey, do you have a voice or anything? I mean, it would be pretty cool if I could chat with you-

_Is this better? _A voice that sounded almost… like an elder brother but with a feminine voice… er, how else do I explain this? Someone who's there by your side, and will be whenever you need it. Yeah, that sounds about right. But yes, Machine Spirit, that's better.

_Please call me Karen._

Very well then, Karen. Let's go and take on Rosa. Ah, might I ask what capabilities you have?

_I can fly around at high speeds, but I can tell what kind of fighter you are, so I can disable that for when you jump, and I might want to note that you can jump in the air, but only once before landing again. Your left hand also can put up a shield that will decrease damage but will not outright negate it. Also, the more you battle, the more our minds will be in sync during battle and I can develop new abilities._

Thank you Machine Spirit.

"Ah, hey there."

"Cid?!"

"Good luck out there!" my right hand man waved he vanished through the doors to the seats. If he's here...

I stepped out into the sunlight, out of the hangar, and had my ears blasted out.

"**A-NI-KI! A-NI-KI! A-NI-KI! A-NI-KI!" **I looked around and saw my fellow Dragoons along with the Nagatos and Speartrons, all chanting. Cheers erupted around as well, with my new friends that I had met here waving banners.

Is there a microphone I can use?

_Uh, yes. Here, I'll activate the speakers._

"Fellow Dragoons, Nagatos, Speartrons, newly made friends." I nodded towards each group, with the Dragoons bowing their heads, "I thank you, all of you, for coming out to support me in my first Phantasy Star duel. Now, fellow Dragoons," I noticed that the countdown timer for the start of the match was counting down, "You know what we yell when we charge in-"

"**LEEEERRROOOOOOOYYYYYYY JJEEENNNNKKKIIINNNNSSSS!" **Dozens upon dozens of voices could be heard as I charged straight at Rosa, spear in hand. Flying… it feels natural to me…

_Perhaps it is because you've soared through the air so many times as a Dragoon?_

Maybe- I dodged a shot that came a little to close- Hmph, she's definitely speedy, but I soar through the wind and break through the heavens, and break through her if she stands in my path!

Cutting off the flight pack or whatever I used to fly, I used my ability to jump on air, propelling myself further, faster than flying. As I flew up into the sky, I felt the sun shine on my face, and Rosa stopped shooting since she'd have to look into the sun. I thought they would have visors, at the very least. Oh well.

With a might _CRASH! _I landed on her Phantasy Star and hit it with my spear, triggering its shield systems. She put away her sniper rifle and drew her pistols and fired. I brought up my left hand to activate the damage dampening shield, but the force at which the bullets hit still forced me back a bit. I leapt back before she could shoot anymore, getting out of range of those pistols, which made her take her rifle out once again.

_Alright, we've reached enough battle sync experience for this. Try throwing your spear, and focus energy as you throw it._

I closed my eyes and slowed down, feeling the energy go into the spear.

I heard Rosa fire.

I felt as if I had just put enough energy, as I hurled the spear at her, it cackled with green energy, "LANCE OF THE COVENANT!"

It ripped right through the laser, parting the beam, causing blue light to cascade all over the arena.

"Ugh!" I heard Rosa grunt as the spear slammed into her stomach, full force.

What I didn't expect was for it to keep going… and going… all the way to the other side of the arena, where it hit the barrier that protected students, draining a lot more of her shields. That did quite a bit of damage, taking out at least a fourth of her shields in one blow… or one really drawn out blow.

The spear reappeared in my hand right afterwards as I sped towards Rosa to get her while she was still staggered.

Coming up from below, I launched myself up, lunging multiple times before finishing with a flip to dodge her counterattack and returning a slash of my own. Being so close to the barrier, she hit it again, staggering her once again. While she was stunned, I propelled myself into a forward flip before delivering an overhead strike, ripping her off the walls before thrusting down multiple times, sending her into the dirt.

Oh boy, she looks upset now.

"That it!" Uh oh, she's got her two rockets out, "You're finished."

_Land us on the ground! I have a plan!_

Doing as Karen suggested, I barreled towards the ground, and pulled out, cut the flight, tucking into a roll. I turned around and prepared the shield-

_No good, those things are Firestorm Trackers! They'll explode and spread fire everywhere, and you won't be able to get out in time without taking your shields out!_

So what do I do? If we can't outspeed them, out manuever them, or dodge them in any sort of way, let alone detonate them as we have no ranged weaponry and throwing our spear can't take all of them plus it would leave us open, what should we do?

_Just focus, and jump as high as you can when you feel like the time is right._

Very well then. I'm placing my faith in you.

The world went dark as I closed my eyes, and the hiss of the approaching rockets became ever louder-

And I jumped, shooting into the air with all my might. I felt heat on my right arm, and looked down. A silvery, but very thin glow was on my arm as I surged higher and higher.

This was when I realized I had broken through the arena barrier up top, as I watched it shatter into pieces where I had broken through. I soon reached the peak of my jump and flipped forward, pressed my spear down, allowing gravity to overtake me.

I fell, faster and faster, breaking through the barrier a second time, and then crashing onto Rosa, continuing onward, shoving her into the ground.

A loud noise rang through the arena, and I looked on screen to see that I won.

_The amount of energy that you poured into your attack… plus velocity, plus impact… yes, it was indeed enough to take out her shields._

Thank you, Karen, for allowing me to be partners with you for this battle.

_The pleasure was mine, Leader Dragoon._

I smiled as I raised my spear, cheers erupting throughout the area as everyone on my side gave congratulations.

"Victory, Dragoons." I mumbled.

* * *

"We need to have a talk," Cynthia crossed her arms, "Just how were you able to break through the arena barrier?"

I looked at the gauntlet that was the stored form of Highwind, as if searching for an answer.

I recalled that I just leapt as I as I could… not caring for anything that got in my way…

"Determination." I said with a straight face.

"Alex, you know better than to give me a silly response."

"I am telling the truth. I just leapt as high as I could, swearing to break through any barriers that got in my way… and I suppose the arena's shield… was a barrier I broke through on my ascent. Descent might have been simply physics." I said in a serious tone, "Other than that, I have no idea."

"…Very well then," she sighed, "I trust you have already read the rules when it comes to Phantasy Star usage?"

"I will need proper clearance in order to activate, but have permission to do so if I can prove there was a need." I recited, "Would you like exact quoting with page and line number?"

"That won't be necessary. I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Alright then, sister dearest," I put a cheesy smile on my face as I walked away.

* * *

"Alex! Alex!" Sena shoved her way past the Dragoons and other girls all trying to talk to me, "That was awesome!"

"Alex, hey, make some room!" I heard Cid call out, "That's it, EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!"

From his shout, everyone immediately quieted down, "Alexander, on not only my own, but on the behalf on every Dragoon here, we would just like to say congratulations. And, just so you know, we did predict that you would win, which means our congrats party doesn't go to waste!"

"That much faith in my guys? Gee, thanks." I grinned while rubbing my head sheepishly, "You shouldn't have."

"But we did, so why waste a party?" Cid flashed a smile, "Come on, let loose for once."

"Oh, you know what happened last time I let loose," my smile became a cocky grin, very out of character for me, while I saw Itsuki pale in fear and Sasaki blush.

"Ah, good times, eh?" Cid nudged me, "Oops, where are my manners? Deepest apologies, miss," Cid slightly bowed towards Sena, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cid Aerola."

"You won't tell her your rank?"

"It is not of something to boast." Cid said solemnly, but then smiled, "However… DRAGOONS, LET'S PARTY SO HARD THAT THEY'LL TALK ABOUT IT FIFTY GENERATIONS AFTER WE'RE DEAD AND GONE!"

Ah, Cid, always the charismatic one.

Well, I suppose if they took the time to set a celebratory party up for me and believed I'd win… I'll party hardy.

* * *

**And we're done! **

**WOW it has been a long time since I touched this! But yeah, Alex and Dragoon stuffs... it also just seemed to fit. Hell yeah.**

**Seeya next chapter!**


End file.
